


Mother Dear

by NoLoser_Creator



Series: No Loser Chronicles [4]
Category: No Loser Chronicles, Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Fan Characters, Gen, Haunting, Mind Walk, Monsters, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLoser_Creator/pseuds/NoLoser_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter day, Katie is haunted by dreams of an old advisory. Matters will grow harsh as she goes to her spouse and brother for help. They head to a psychic for help as they learn that Katie isn't just haunted, her mind is possessed by a horrid mind beast! The mind and dreams will be tested as life itself seems to be at a stand still for the Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Dear

Ten Years Ago  
The year is 1993. My mother was doing the laundry, hanging up each sheet neatly on the clothing line using wooden clips. Of all the times she did this, every day she seemed “far away” from the rest of the world. Sweet timid hums came from her grinded teeth with a homely sense of love. My older sister was on the porch, her face deep inside of her reading book.  
At the time, my sister was a peaceful 16 year old who seemed worried about mom all the time. Our mother was heavy with fighting her mental disorder. Popping pills is pretty much all she would ever do. But she was diagnosed with Bipolar which wasn’t the easiest disorder to deal will. She has had it for her whole life. Through childhood, it was difficult for her adopted parents to know what to do with her. Most of the time, she would take care of herself, locked in her room for many hours at a time. Her parents would never bother her, leaving her to her sketches which had kept her busy for those many hours.  
Of course, she had to have met my father somewhere in between her high school years. Ever since, she has been quite “stable” in relationships with friends and my father. Her medication she would say was my lifesaver for the rest of my life. I actually felt like a normal teenager, had friends and a boyfriend who loved me very much and that is all I ever wanted. So of course, they got married and had me and my sister a few years later, ready to be parents, despite my mother’s disorder. Since those good years, she has been in control over her Bipolar, making sure me and my sister get a life worth living.  
But it didn’t remain that way forever. It was a day just like today, cloudy but the sun would show through the clouds ever once in awhile. I was outside, quietly sitting under my favorite oak, observing a pair of sparrows playing in the undergrowth. I quickly unzipped my backpack and pulled out my pad of sketches I’ve drawn up during boring hours of school. My hand gently stroked the page as I began to sketch the scene of the two hyperactive sparrows that bounced around freely, picking up twigs along the way.  
A few minutes later, I had completed my rough sketch of the two puffy sparrows. A distinct voice rose from the distance. “Katie, come along. It is time to go.” It said. I rose from the grass quickly folding back my book to its cover page which was covered in a wide variety of signatures from friends and favorite teachers who’ve seen through its pages with a smile riding on their face. My sister’s form appeared at the top of the hill, her pink backpack riding loosely among her shoulders.  
I ran up to her quickly, my own backpack bouncing behind me. She gave a smile before starting away. “So what were you up to?” She glanced back at me.  
“Just sketching something…” I mumbled under my breath.  
“Which was?” She questioned as her head faced forward again. I finally caught up with her long strides and remained beside her the whole way home.  
I started playing with a rock as the two of us continued traveling down onto the side of the road. “It was just a pair of birds I saw. They were like two little bunches of fun, very jumpy.”  
My sister chuckled a little. “That sounds like fun.”  
I raised my shoulders then let them drop. “I guess so…”  
I suddenly got quiet. My sister looked at me; a sorrowful look crossed her face. “Katie… I know how hard it is not to have dad around very much but…” She looked away. “We can’t always have dad around. I’ve told you this already.”  
“I know. But… where does daddy go?” I asked as I looked up to see my sister’s shallow face, her deep chestnut hair pulled up by bobby pins on both sides.  
My sister’s head faced the ground. Shadows rode along her eye line. “I’m sorry. I just…can’t tell you, sis.” She whispered as a glimmer of tear ran down her face.  
“But why not? Did I do something wrong?” I questioned with fearful thoughts.  
Jess nodded. “No, you hadn’t done anything, Katie…”  
“Why won’t you tell me then?” I began to kick the rock I was playing with, my hands now in my jacket’s pockets.  
Jess lifted her head high. “I just can’t, ok?” She started to speed away from me. I must have pissed her off. I thought. But I was still curious why should wouldn’t tell me the truth. But now my walk was going to be a long one, I have just made myself left behind.

I got to my door finally twenty minutes later. Mom was there waiting for me at the stairs. I stopped to face my mother’s rage. I knew I’ve made her worried as if I got kidnapped or something. But I was surprised to find her well… not in perfect shape like always.  
Her mascara wasn’t on as was too her blush. She looked more like a dead person rather than a normal person. I wanted to say something but I feared it would trigger something so I made my way around her into the house. I entered with grief riding on my face. Jess was sitting at the table with her math homework, looking deep into the depth of her mind to answer the problem. That look vanished when I appeared from around the corner of the opposite room.  
“What is up with mom?” I asked.  
Jess didn’t reply. She looked away, back down to her homework, unwilling to answer. I ignored her back, thinking she wasn’t going to answer for me but she ended up answering for the heck of it. “It is dad.” She finally said.  
I grabbed the seat next to my disbanded sibling. “Why?”  
Jess shook her head. “I personally don’t know.” She’s been staring off into the abyss since I got home.” She turned back to her homework problem.  
“Hmm.” I began as I quickly got up and glanced out the window. “What if something happened?”  
Jess suddenly dropped her pencil; her anger was at full capacity. “Don’t you dare say that, Katrina Ann Steeves!”  
I was disturbed by my sister’s amount of rage I saw in her. I wasn’t sure how to react or even say back to her. I mean, she just said my full name which I really hated hearing because all it meant was I was in trouble.  
“I…I’m sorry. It… came out much harsher than I meant.” Jess apologized.  
I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted to run off, sobbing my eyes out. I really hated when it was Jess giving the discipline. I always feared that day may come. Mom has mental issues already; she may need in-depth help one day. That day…I just hope, won’t come early enough for me to be worried but it did that night.

Mom finally came inside an hour later. She glanced at me and Jess with empty eyes. My sister was the first to greet her with open arms. “It is ok Mom. We’re here for you.” Her arms wrapped around her with a gentle grip. But mom’s face suddenly changed. A strange surge of rage raced into her eyes.  
Mom, without warning, pushed Jess up against the wall. Her head nearly collected collateral damage with the impact of the drywall. She dropped onto the floor, holding her head with her hands, rocking back and forth. I passed my mother’s glare to get to her side.  
“Oh my god! Are you ok?” I asked with worry in my voice.  
Jess grabbed my arm; her hand was awfully warm and wet. “I…I don’t think so…” I grasped her hand. On it was deep red liquid, dripping down until it hit the flooring, congealing quickly.  
I gasped. “Oh my god, you’re hurt! I’ll call 911.” I whispered as I got up and looked around carefully for my rampaging mother. I headed towards the direction of the kitchen, warily watching for our out of whack mother to show herself. I got to the counter untouched and with quick reflexes, grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1.  
Once the line started to ring I thought I was home free. But I knew mom was lurking around still so I watched carefully for any sign of movement. Once the voice machine answered Hello, what is your emergency? Mom appeared from the corner of the room and grabbed me from behind. Her hands quickly got a grip around my neck. I hacked and coughed, she was trying to choke me.  
The phone was still in the tightness of my grip. You could hear the voice on the other end yelling Hello, Madam? Over the speaker. Was this it? I thought to myself as my mother’s grip started to intensify as she took some rope. Suddenly, the door in the opposite room swung open with strong might. It was our father followed by another guy about his size and height with dark hair.  
“Katie!” He screamed my name all throughout the house.  
I would have answered him but I was being choked at the moment. Suddenly, my name was heard closer. Mom turned her head, a disgusted look on her face. Suddenly, the other guy who entered with dad showed up. She flipped around with me still in her grip to face the man.  
“John.” She shirked to the world with disgust.  
“Yeah it’s me. Now let that young girl go.” John urged.  
Mom laughed. “Why should I?” She snickered with a disturbing smirk.  
John quickly drew out a handgun from his back pocket of his jacket and pointed it towards my mother. “Or I shoot.” He added on.  
“I don’t think so…” Mom said as she threw me to kiss the tile. She began to throw punches. John did the same but he was missed more times than my mother was. Suddenly, my father jumped into the fight onto my mother with a wail. Her head was pushed downward until it hit the floor with strength, nearly cracking it open.  
My dad quickly climbed off of her and watched for any sign of movement. John did the same, hovering over her like two children. I finally got up and shared a glare with dad who looked a wee bit pissed off. I looked away, knowing I was about to get a talk from him but before he could even mention it, Mom budged.  
“Sweetie?” Dad whispered with worry quaking in his voice. “Are you all right?”  
Mom lifted herself up until she was sitting upright. “I… I think so…” She whispered back. Then she looked at me and her eyes began to flood with fear. “Oh my god! Katie! What happened?” She grabbed me in her arms and pushed me up against her chest.  
I let my tears roll down my face as I looked up at dad who gave a nod. “Nothing had happened mom… nothing at all.” I whispered as I closed my eyes.

Later that night, we got Jess to the hospital. Gladly, we only discovered it was just minor damage so she should be ok in a few weeks. But they keep her over the night to observe her. Oddly enough, she actually showed that she feared mom when she came back. I knew from that day on, she was never going to see mom the same.  
In 1994, Mom attacked us again but this time, Jess keep out of the way. I was her victim for this one. She literally tried to attack me with a pair of scissors. Mom just about stabbed me in the heart which if that happened, I won’t be here today. Gladly, she missed but she did scratch me deep enough to leave a scar along my right arm which I still have today which reminds me every time I look at it, the near death experience I nearly had.  
But after that time, dad decided to take measures in his own hands. I remember that day… that horrible day and what happened after I’ll never forget. Dad had called up the local psyche ward and had made the heartbreaking decision to have my mother put into lock down. This was after the scissors incident, Dad knew deep down inside, we were going to be safer without our mother around but he didn’t want to believe for a very long time. But it had to be done, even if it was to destroy him; we were his priority now and forever.  
So a couple weeks he waited for the right moment. It finally came on the deadline of winter when dad and I had a well deserved fatherly time together. He heard that I was afraid of mother for most of my life. I wasn’t sure why, I said, but I could tell in my gut that… she wasn’t the person she was suppose to be. He apparently took my advice and to this day he still does. Finally, the day came and mom wasn’t sure what was about to happen but father had happened to persuade her into doing it and to that, she was gone forever or… was she?

Present Day: Nevada City  
“Katie!” I voice croaked.  
I halted near the doorway and peeked inside. There inside, was a young boy who I’ve made friends with awhile back. He was pale with a boney frame and about seven years old. His messy black hair stood straight up on his head as if he’s been lying down. He motioned me to enter.  
I gave a smile and made my way to his bedside. “What is wrong, Jeremy?” I asked.  
The boy glanced up at me for a moment then back down at his lap where a busted toy car laid untouched. “My car broke.” He mumbled sadly.  
That is when Dean arrived at the doorway, his muscular form relaxed from strain he just went through with his check up. He observed intensively as I began to fiddle with the toy car. The spoiler had to be re-glued on later due to its “non attachable piece.”A smile rode across Jeremy’s sickly face. At that time, I knew my work here was done and I handed it back to him happily.  
“Thank you, Katie.” He said hoarsely.  
“You’re welcome. Now you take care of that car now you hear?” I said.  
Jeremy nodded. “I will.” Dean couldn’t help but smile towards the warming scene.  
I quickly rose to my feet and headed towards the door. “Are you possibly hinting something?” Dean asked as I got to his side.  
“What do you mean?” I questioned.  
“Well you know the kid, you…” He met my stare.  
I was a bit hypnotized by his eyes that I couldn’t really think straight. That is when I realized what he was asking about. He was asking me if I wanted kids. “Oh… I… I don’t really know if I’m ready for that, Dean.”  
I nodded with sympathy. “That is what I thought. Personally, I don’t think I’m ready myself. So… we can wait.” He started to walk away. I followed his lead, staying in pace with him on his right side.  
“Well… you would make a great father.” I mentioned with a smile.  
He eyed me from the corner of his eye. “I… suppose I could be…” He looked away with a slight alarmed expression.  
I let him think for a second longer before continuing. “But I wouldn’t mind at least… one.” I seemed to have emphasized on the one. “Plus, Sam could be an uncle. Wouldn’t that be something to see?”  
Dean scoffed. “Yeah it would.”  
I wasn’t sure if Dean was taking this very well. I wanted to ask him but I feared it would trigger something so I chose not to interfere. But the truth is, I did want a kid, eventual. It may be dangerous at times but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t be able to protect the child enough that to them, danger was nothing. However, I never can be certain about how Dean let alone Sam would feel about it.  
So I rubbed the thought off, yet still keeping it in the back of my mind. Maybe, I hope someday we get the chance personally. But Dean always thought that having a kid would be our worst mistake due to the fact he doesn’t believe the kid would be willing to live in our situation and growing up in a hunter-filled household. Growing in the life wasn’t the best, I agree with him on that for sure but what says the child couldn’t? It may be on the enemy’s radar, like us however it wasn’t a certain topic of conversation.  
I decided to change the subject. “Oh hey, how did you do on your check-up?”  
Dean glanced over at me for a second, then forward again. “Well, the nurse was… very through…” He scratched his arm briefly like sudden reminder of perhaps a needle prod.  
“That’s considered a good thing.” I said intelligently.  
“Yeah, I know. I’m just sharing with the class.” He replied back.  
I nodded, resenting on what to say next. By the time I could grip my mind like a cowboy who lassos cattle; we stood outside in the bitter cold. The frozenness terrain of the rugged cliff sides was in view for only a distance. My mate stood, his hands were hidden in the depth of his dark Levi-like brown jacket’s pockets. It fitted his figure well and looked like a great shade to match the glistened hazel iris surroundings his mirrored pupils.  
I started to rummage through my own pockets as if in search for a missing puzzle piece. A long braided tri-toned scarf soon appeared its warm was exaggerated into my fingers as I fiddled it around my neck for a perfect fit. It finally rested neatly into two drizzled loops just laid against the back of the neck. Its two frill-cut ends layered upon my torso with a loose, comfortable fit. The final touch was a puffy vest with fur along the seam of the hood which fitted my thin form well. Dean did some adjustments himself including a scarf which actually looked cute on but only with certain jackets, his dark brown one being the exception.  
With a quick whiff of the air, our breath would travel great distance with a mist due to the contrast of frostiness of the crisp, rigor air. Dean served as my escort for the chilly night sky, our clenched hands keeping our body heat at conserved warmth.  
The winter’s winds howled through the canyons as snow flood its very banks. In the area of downtown, it was a flurry of beauty and serene environment with the children playing along the snow drifts, building forts for a friendly snowball fight, ice skating around the now frozen lakeside with grins as bright as the night star riding their faces. The town square was filled with a wave of pleasure and prosperity as the cafes flocked with customers for a bittersweet moment of warm beverage. Nevada City was famous for its hot chocolate during the winter time; it was always smooth, well made and just enough chocolate to make your taste buds quiver. Of course, it was only if you could take it or wanted it.  
The familiar sights and sounds just flourished your mood, making it rise to great heights. While Dean caught his sight to some hot beverages, I took a good glance around the happy town folks enjoying life. One of which was the Colonel, his face full of happiness rather than his usual stern and prideful look. He played a little chasing game with his daughter before her brother took the game with the use of a white fury flash of snow. The Colonel smiled before leaving the kids to fend for themselves.  
After a quick slug of his own coffee he turned to see me at the curb, waiting for Dean to arrive with our newly made beverages. With a quick jolt across the ice slick road, he was on top of me, his muscular form heavy with strength.  
“Hiya Katie, what’cha doing standing in the cold for?” He asked with a quick fix of his fuzzed sheriff jacket which fitted his form with a bulky sense.  
“Oh just taking a winter stroll to the homestead.” I answered.  
The Colonel nodded with a slip of his now cold coffee. “That’s always fun,” He looked into the peek hole of his coffee, wishing he had more. “Oh hey, could I ask you something for a quick sec?” His accent was mellowed out by his deep tone of voice.  
“Of course you can, sheriff. What’d you want to know?” I asked with pleasure.  
“My father seems to be haunting me. Could you help me out?” He asked with an odd smear look on his face.  
“I can if you want me… wait a minute; your father’s still alive.” The Colonel gave a hectic laugh.  
“Ha-ha, I’m sorry. I just wanted to see your expression.” With a flick of his wrist, the empty coffee cup he held was now in the deep hole of the garbage can nearest to us.  
I sneered. “Ah you got me. Good one.” I sent a friendly punch into his upper right shoulder. He smiled and revived his own to me.  
The frosty glass door to the café swung open with great force. Dean’s form appeared in the doorway, trying to balance the warm contents in cold palms. A moment later, he stood at my side, his left arm extended to me. I smiled and grasped the ring of the cup’s narrowed out bottom, excited for a taste of its steamy contents. I took a sniff at the steaming whiff of the water vapor before taking a well deserved taste. It was a sweet and highly delicious taste with the strong aroma of cacao beans.  
While Dean and Colonel talked to each other, I busily slipped on my hot chocolate with a grin showing on my face. Chocolate was a wonderful thing but over time, I would burden having it. After my sixth slug, I glanced over the winding long asphalt that separated us from the other sidewalk.  
At the opposite curb stood a woman, about an inch shorter than I was with long dark wavy hair. She was wearing a basic black dress that only went down to her knees with a twisted plastic white bracelet hanging loosely around her right arm. She had very similar resemblance to my own form up to her deep piercing brown eyes which seemed to dig right into your soul ever so deeper as if it was a gaping black hole. For some odd reason, I began to feel that I knew her somehow or someplace but I couldn’t pin point where or how. So I rubbed it off and turned away, trying to avoid the mysterious figures’ deathly stare which made me cringe to the core.  
I motioned myself closer to Dean, indicated that I wanted to leave the premises. He skewed his self between the Colonel and I. “Ready to go?” He asked.  
"Yes please. The chill is starting to get to me.” I answered with a slight hesitation.  
He nodded and turned to Colonel for the last time to say his goodbyes. I joined in after he said his own. The Colonel waved to us as we began to drift away from him ever so farther. Once we were out of sight, The Colonel glanced awkwardly over at the spot I was staring at for a good two minutes. He shook his head to rub it off, deciding to grab yet another cup of Joe.

A couple minutes away from our street, Dean glanced over towards me. I noticed his eyes watching me closely. I tried to ignore him until he would happen to look away, his eyes meeting the sidewalk’s rugged trail. I gave a slight sigh of relief but I wasn’t going to be relieved for long. After another sip of the remainder of my hot chocolate, I noticed the strange, ghostly familiar form of the woman staring at us immensely. I being very sensitive to my surroundings was a trigger of an alarm and I noted it very easily to my hubby Dean.  
“Uh… Katie..? You’re kind of squeezing… a little too hard.” Dean said with clinched teeth. I apparently started to grip his arm a little too hard for comfort. He finally pulled it away; rubbing the upper portion like it was set ablaze. “Ok! That’s enough!” His voice told of being annoyed while being aggravated at the same time.  
At first, I didn’t notice what I was doing until Dean’s muscular arm disappeared from my grip. I shook my head and glanced up at him; a distasteful look was upon his face. With a quick breath, I let my knees fall to the cement, grasping the back of my head while closely being crunched up into a ball. Dean sighed and kneeled down to my height, his right hand planted on my backside.  
“Look I’m…. sorry I…” Dean began but I cut him off before he could finish.  
“No,” I began with a quiver in my tone. “It wasn’t you. It’s me.”  
Dean’s face became puzzled. “Wait, what?” He asked shortly after.  
I turned my head to face him. He seemed a bit disoriented towards my strange behavior. “I said it’s me.” I repeated myself.  
“What do you mean ‘it’s you’?” He asked.  
I let a few tears go loose before telling him anything. “Dean, I think something is wrong with me.”

When we finally reached our own door, Sam was the first to greet us. His tall figure could have been told as being a giant skyscraper when you first imagine it and the giveaway was always as great as he was tall. His muscular form was as well built as Dean’s was but looked bigger due to their height difference. When I entered I briefly glanced up at my brother but turned away as quick. Dean pushed me inside the heated environment ever more before shutting the door behind us.  
“What’s wrong?” Sam asked briefly.  
I shook my head before leaving the area to the next level. Sam and Dean shared a soulful look. Big Mama entered with Sarah at her heels. “I heard you two come in but I didn’t see Katie. Where’d she at?” She asked while wiping her hands with a towel.  
“Upstairs.” Dean answered. “She’s not feeling very stoned.”  
“Well what happened?” Sam asked.  
“I got nothing for ya. She just started acting strange after I got us hot chocolates.”  
Big Mama tucked the towel into her apron. “Was it the hot chocolate then?”  
Dean shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t that…”  
“I doubt it would have been that too. We’ve seen drinks poisoned but not just a normal hot beverage that every kid would love to have. Besides, they couldn’t have just handed the wrong one out.” Sam had his arms crossed in front of him with a stoic face.  
Dean sighed and strolled away a bit while pulling his jacket off. Sam and Big Mama followed until they came to a halt at the kitchen counter. “Yeah, here, I’ll go talk to her to see what’s up.” He dropped his jacket over one of the dining chairs before disappearing around the corner.  
Sam met Big Mama’s stare. “Sammy, why don’t you go with him to see what is up.”  
Sam skewed his body so he was facing her. “You sure you don’t? Because if you need…”  
Big Mama lifted her palm to him. “No, no, I’ll be fine. Go.”  
Sam nodded and left Big Mama to fend for herself. She sighed and quickly got back to work on her delicacies for an event later. Sam made his way around the corner, hesitated for a moment before heading up the staircase to the bedroom-full upper level. As he approached the door, you could hear me and Dean speaking indistinctly ahead. He was right on top of our door, hesitant to enter or if he should just lean in close on it and listen to our conversation.  
He was about to lean in on it when suddenly my form showed in the doorway, the door bending roughly close to the wall as it flew open. Sam seemed spooked a little with a crocked look on his face of slight fear; his head was down a little as if getting a sigh of relief. I slide my way to behind my sky scraping brother, clenching my hands together. Dean soon showed himself in the same doorway, his brow rose a bit as he met Sam’s sight.  
“So?” Sam asked his brow rose as well.  
Dean glanced at me then back at his brother. “I guess we’re going to see if we can find a psychic.”  
His brother’s pinched his face together a little. “A psychic..?” He asked with a bit of confusion.  
“Yeah a person who is good with… you know… being fat liars.” Dean mumbled so I couldn’t hear. He didn’t seem to mix with the idea very well but he decided to go with it anyways.  
Sam shook his head. “Uh wow… wouldn’t a therapist be better for our situation?”  
Dean lifted his shoulders. “That is exactly what I said but…”  
“It’s just to be safe.” I began.  
“How could a psychic be safer? I mean half of the time, there just trying to gain money for their own personal habits.” Sam commented as if his brain had taken the wheel of his words.  
“Sammy’s got a point there.” Dean took Sam’s side with ease.  
I looked away for a minute then back again. “Well actually… the one were going to isn’t per say a psychic…” I quickly pulled out my Samsung from deep pockets and a small card with a cell number scribbled on it. I instantly called the number without any doubts.

“Who is this chick again?” Dean asked from the dash of the Impala. He sat in the driver’s seat as usual with Sam riding shotgun.  
I was in the backseat, cleaning the space up under the seats. I sat up with hands full of leftover burger wraps and French fry holders that stunk of rotten cheese and cheap fast food covered with old grease. My face would scrunch up with the wreck of the nasty mess in my palms, throwing some into the front seat.  
One even hit Sam in the back of the head but gladly, his dark, shaggy hair was left untouched by its remains. “Oh… sorry Sam,” I would say in a child-like way.  
“It’s fine.” He would reply back while rubbing the back of his head where it made impact.  
I finally got the last wrapper and place it on the seat next to me. I found myself leaning on the combined font seat where the Winchesters sat and said. “Well it is kind of a long story…”  
“How so?” Sam asked with a brief glance to me.  
“Here,” I began. “Let me put it this way…” I scribbled something down on the wrapper next to me. “She is actually a family friend, not sure if you two have heard of her or not but this is her full name.” I quickly handed it over to my brother.  
My script read: Eliza-Louse Jane Tairo  
Sam made his estranged face with crunched creases raising his mouth. “Never heard of her. I’ve seen her name in the directory before though…”  
Dean glanced at the wrapper with a quick dash of his eyes. He shook his head shortly after. “Neither have I but that’s definitely some name.”  
I nodded. “Yeah it is… hey, we’re here.” I added with a short amount of breath.  
The boys glanced through the windshield with a spark of curiosity as we approached the run down villa plaza. The townsfolk’s were wandering around at free will, their hands full of old antiques and glimmering Christmas decor. Home just seemed too far and just the thought of Christmas makes your skin crawl with leaks of stress. Just as another bad reminder of those who avoid the shopping until the last minute as if they have claustrophobia as their ally. Of course, it was the longest part of the whole season, seemingly better to do before the season begins.  
Once we found ourselves a parking spot, the three of us made our way down the block towards an empty, opaque alleyway. I was warily followed by my two bulk-headed boys, trailing behind me at a cautiousness speed. I traveled at the same pace while seeking for the correct doorway to enter. I glanced down at the tattered business card, memorizing the address printed in blue print upon it, hoping it would soon show itself. The alley was getting more difficult to walk down; its darkness seemed to just come out to you and grasp you tight as well as an uncomfortable feeling of being observed from every direction.  
After a half an hour of searching, we’ve finally managed to ask the locals about Tairo’s location. Most pointed us to the North, the same direction we had walked. Asking a fourth person got us finally on the right path. It was a ratty looking homestead with an old rugged paint job with a tainted wooden roof and a shallow out chimney. Just glancing around the swanky shack made you worry of unworthy care.  
The three of us actually had to contemplate if we really should knock. Is this even the right place? I could think. Suddenly, the door swung open wide. A rifle’s barrel showed through the doorway. A thin framed woman held the wide barrel at blank-point range with a shake in her step.  
“Who are you? And what are you doing on my property?” She spoke ruthlessly.  
“Whoa whoa, lady… look we’re just…” Dean stood in alarm with his arms in mid-air. As so did Sam and I have ours raised high. Dean seemed to have stumbled on his words.  
Our brother stepped in. “We’re just looking for someone,” His voice was calm. “A psychic, named Tairo.”  
With ease, the woman suddenly lowered her firearm. She stared at Sam as if trying to search for the truth of his hardened facts. Discouraged, she sighed briefly. “Well, you seem to have found her then.” She answered.  
Relieved, Sam, Dean and I dropped their arms to their sides. “I thought we would find you eventual.” I began. “You probably don’t remember me very well. But I use to come here with my grandmother a few years back.”  
The woman began to examine me closely. “What was your grandmother’s name?” She squinted a little, waiting for my reply.  
I glanced over at my brother and husband for a brief second as if trying to find an answer. I looked back at the thin Tairo with her dark hair curly and loose. “Well her Japanese name was Hama but to my knowledge, I never really intended to ask about her full name…”  
Tairo thought for a second, searching her memories for Grams’ face. “Ah yes, yes.” She was mumbling her words a bit. “I do remember her,” Tairo began. “She was a good friend of mine back way when.”  
“Then you remember me at least one of those times, right?” Tairo eyed me ever so closer. “Just… imagine me as if I was a teenager…” I attempted a sign of help for her senile mind, having visions of my teenage years with Yessie in Japan.  
That is when Tairo’s face lit up like the Fourth of July, a smile upon her face. “Welcome back, Katie.” She greeted, this time with a grin and a hand rather than a rifle.  
Heavily relieved, the three of us followed her into the small shack. She invited us to join her at the medium, flat table with a devil’s trap carved into its waxed surface. I was placed in between Sam and Dean’s form for being the main concern at the time. Tairo hovered over us like a hawk. She seemed to have a certain interest into the men that were alongside me, staring them down with an intense stare.  
She suddenly grabbed Sam by the hand; his face confused and bitter with a sign of shock. She stroked his hand in a waved motion, quickly flashing to the deep scar in the depth of his left palm. Tairo stopped at the scar’s edge and met Sam’s sight with a deep concern. “What happened to you?” She whispered.  
Sam turned away; evidence of embarrassment was riding him like a bull of a stampede being lassoed. He was relieved to find his seat on the right side of me. As soon as he was seated, along with his brother and me, Tairo seated herself across the table from us. She placed her cupped hands on top of the table’s surface. “Ok, shall we begin?” She asked. I nodded as my reply.  
“Alright. So tell me Katie, what seems to be the problem… besides your trouble-fond companions.” The boys were slightly crossed with her mentioning of them. They were starting to think that the two of them were unwelcome at the table.  
“Leave it be guys.” I addressed to the twosome sitting beside me. “She’s just trying to be honest.”  
“Truly I don’t mean to be rude.” Tairo added.  
I took a good minute to glance at the brothers with distasteful results. But on the other hand, they seemed a bit more cooled down and chilled so Tairo and I continued forward.  
“Well…” I hesitated. “I seemed to be having possibility… paranormal problems I would describe it.”  
“How so?” Tairo questioned with immense interest.  
I was thinking of a way of saying it so it didn’t sound like I was being crazy. However, I kept telling myself that I should just be truthful about this and not curl up in a ball just to help myself. “It’s kind of hard to explain…” Was what came out with a feeling of frustration rising.  
Tairo nodded. “I can understand that. But how would you describe it as?”  
“If you’re asking if it attacks me the answer is no. It just seems to be… well there.”  
She nodded again. “Alright but how is it harming you, without physical inference?”  
“If I told you that, you’ll think I’m crazy.” Tairo searched my face as it slummed down to a wick less life.  
Tairo’s eyes narrowed as if my eyes were thickened syrup of doubt and betrayal. Her intense staring made the dark, tinted room ever more uncomfortable. “It’s mental then…” she whispered ever so slightly like a big secret being revealed that shouldn’t be heard.  
Briefly, I nodded. Damn his head of mine, I told myself with disgust. Silence as the four of us sat awkwardly with the air thick of resentment. Tairo rose from her warm seat quickly and disappeared around the corner; the candles around her flickered as her pace hovered. She reappeared as quickly as she had vanished. Tairo’s hands hugged a small bowled out skull that looked to be about a cat’s head. A strange black sooty type sand sat in the cranium of the once cat skull.  
Of course, Sam, Dean and I were familiar to the odd materials used in voodoo and spells due to our hunter instincts but seeing this blackened soot made us a bit uneasy. The boys glanced at the bowl, examining the black sand’s appearance, ranking through their mental notes for a correct guess of what it is.  
“You’re not going to summon that thing that’s been haunting my sister around, are you?” Sam was concerned for the status quote he was sensing.  
Tairo placed the skull bowl into the middle of the devil trap’s points, glancing up at my brother. “What do you expect we do then? Just serve ourselves to it?”  
Sam straightened his back and arms were crossed in front of him. “Well no but…”  
“This thing isn’t gonna leave if we don’t give it what it wants. Now if you wouldn’t mind, Sam to give me a hand.” Tairo’s unworthy pleading bothered Sam. He knew it wasn’t a good plan to summon something only I know. His brother felt the same but he too was more concerned about me rather than the thing that we were about to meet.

The table was set in no time. Wide black candles circled around the cat skull with an eerie accent. Tairo lit each one, one at a time in a star like pattern, just like how you take tires off a car. She carefully blew away the flare that rides the red-tipped match. Placing it aside, she took a quick breathe and hovered her hands over the skull bowl as she began to chant smoothly in Latin.  
As Sam had mentioned before, it was indeed a summoning spell as every word flowed with the next one. We sat, wide eyed, waiting for her to reach the final verse. As she did, she grabbed another match, lighting it and quickly dropping it into the black powder. It went up in a flash of blaze before dissipating back into a small weak flame that soon disappeared within the powder. The four of us looked around cautiously, searching for any signs of an evil force moving alongside our world.  
The Winchester boys turned towards my seat just to find that it was empty. That is when the situation turned frantic as the boys called my name fear hovering over their minds. Tairo was concerned as well and joined the boys in the search around her home. They looked in every doorway and room they could find. It wasn’t until they returned back to the table that they found my form shoved in the corner, my legs in my chest and hands clenched to my skull.  
Sam was the first to get close enough to my face. I could feel his breathe on my sweaty palms within just the few inches where he crouched. “Katie,” he began his voice a bit shaken towards my name. “Talk to us, please.”  
In a short amount of time, Dean was crouched beside him. I could feel his eyes on me with a deep concern for my own safety. I shook my head towards Sam’s shaky voice, unwilling to talk. My head literally felt like it was on fire as streaks of pain traveled back and forth through its veins causing it to feel heavier than it should be. I couldn’t bear exposing what I was feeling, knowing that something might happen if it was released.  
The brothers looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed. That is when Dean decided to step in. He slowly moved forward on his heels, watching carefully for any sudden movement from my trembling body. I could feel his thick muscled arms go around to until they touched my lower backside. I know Dean’s touch so this was a comfort for me and because of that I just let my legs and arms loosen. He was now officially hugging me for comfort which he was always there for when I needed it.  
My nerve began to slow. Dean remained where he was, waiting for a sign or word or anything but nothing had happened. He sighed and backed away on his heels a couple inches, his bent legs pushed up against his chest with a staring immense. Sam also remained at his heels, his deep green eyes speaking of grief and separation between the three of us. Panning over to him made my heart sink as the feeling began to fill me.  
Tairo was hovering over us, contemplating of what she could do. She finally sighed and keeled herself down to my height. “Ok sweetie, you’re going to have to work with me here. Do you understand?”  
I could hear Tairo speaking to me but I was having a strange urgency that was blocking my thoughts. Somehow I managed to reply to her with a nod of my head. Tairo got closer, facing her hands out towards me, palms up. With ease I placed my own palms onto hers, fixing myself until I was fully seated on my butt. Tairo did the same.  
“Good, now I want you to relax, clear your mind of everything. It is just you and me on top of a high grassy hill away from civilization. We’re just enjoying the breeze.” Tairo and I closed our eyes so we could imagine the tranquility of the scene. I being fond of the idea of meditation and balance made this ever so easier than it should have been.  
I could picture the exact scene, just the two of us, sitting on top of the breezy hill as if waiting. While outside our image, Sam and Dean looked at each other, questioning each other if whether or not to just remain where they are or join in. They decided against it and just observed the two of us with our strange way of meditation.  
While in the vision, Tairo and I opened our eyes. I could see the psychic sitting across from me like a marble statue you see at the museum like expecting something to happen. “Where are we?” I was starting to wonder where the heck I was.  
Tairo took a look around and then met my gaze. “We are in your mind.” Our voices had a strange echo to them, creating an effect of feeling like were trapped in a cave somewhere.  
“Wait, so you…”  
“Yes I did indeed trick you so that I could see for myself of what is going on inside your head, Katie.”  
“I didn’t say you could go snooping around in my noggin.”  
“I know you didn’t and I apologize. Now come on, you are in control. Take me there.”  
“Take you where?”  
“To the exact moment, to the exact place, you knew something was wrong. Use your mind to take us there.”  
“But how? I don’t just take a walk in my head every day.”  
“You don’t have to but I do know you can. You may not know it yet but your grandmother knew you could do extraordinary things by just thinking. For example, we are right inside the depths of your mind. And everything in here, you make.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I can show you. You’re with the Winchester boys, twenty-four/seven, correct?”  
“Well yeah of course but… what are you getting at?”  
“Make them. Create them out of thin air. You’ve been in contact with their faces long enough that you can literally make a representation of the two of them just by using how they are etched to look into your brain.”  
“I… I’m still not sure of what you mean?”  
“Think about Sam and Dean. Think about how they look, how they talk and how they act. You can do amazing things when you can put your mind to it.”  
“All right so what do you want me to do then? Just make them pop up somewhere and we go search for them?”  
“Exactly! All you have to do is think about them and they will appear. Unless, you think about them all the time, then they are already etched into your mind.”  
“I do think about Dean all the time, Sammy I’m not so concerned about…”  
“That’s because he is your lover… Sam is your brother-in-law. You have a great bound with both of them, just more of Dean than Sam.”  
"Yeah…”  
“Ok here, if you are having a bit too much trouble then I can have your mind version of Dean help us. Now tell me, where would he be?”  
“Well I don’t know, I mean, if I think about him all the time, wouldn’t he be like… I don’t know…everywhere?”  
Tairo began to search around. I wasn’t sure if she was going to be successful or not but I knew I probably would have to help. Before we knew it, the scene had morphed itself into a dark, empty corridor that was decorated with Gothic images and creepy eyed paintings that you could picture just move. Tairo was surprised to the fact that I morphed the area so quickly that she couldn’t even think to herself.  
She eyed me for a brief moment before questioning where I was taking us. “Well, you seem to have moved us right along well but where in the name of everything holy did you just drop us off?”  
I scanned the scene ever so closer by dusting off and noting everything in the corridor. Oddly enough, it reminded me of one of the corridor to a mansion that Sam, Dean and I have walked down before. Was it the mansion of Mary Shaw or the Gothic estate of the Goth family? I was trying to figure my mental notes, passing by the portraits, trying to remember which of them I have memorized. It wasn’t until I reached the last portrait on the far right that a memory formed. It was a ratty blackened frame that held the painting of a family, a quite big one indeed, with four Gothic dressed adults with three children at their feet, one playing with a pure white dog with a curled up tail and flattened ears.  
“This is the Goth’s estate. Princeton was the dog’s name, he was very much a good dog but his original owner, being the massive monarchy of his time, passed away. So Princeton had moved on to the next generation and then the next and then the next. Some say that Princeton actually died at a young age; he was only 4 years old, of course in dog years. And to this day, Princeton is said to haunt the Goth’s family cemetery just across the street, unwilling to leave his family’s side.” I told Tairo as she examined the picture and glanced out through the window where I now stood. Across the street was a heavily populated cemetery with statues and massive tombstones decorated where each of the members of Goth family lay.  
“I would love to be buried in a cemetery like that…” I whispered to Tairo who was now feeling fond of what I decided to do, believing it was the right choice.  
“I can understand that. Probably gonna need a bigger family though…” Tairo’s joke kind of lightened up the scene and I was actually staring to like having her company. Suddenly, a grand bang was heard up ahead. Tairo and I stood shaken by the sudden sound. Carefully, I lead the way down the dark, empty corridor until we reached the door. Gripping the door handle, I was ready to seek what was behind it and to my shock, it was yet another room but one that was “out of place” from the corridor.  
It was a small, dim room that had body-sized metal hinged doors that went in rows from the top to the bottom of the floor, each with its own name tag and date. An autopsy table was on the opposite side of the room, with its rusty sink and the disgusting prodding tool that was uses to exact the blood from the corpses sat untouched on the side table next to the main one. My first thought was what a sickening job to have but I didn’t think about why we were possibly here.  
“Now where are we, Katie?” Tairo asked while exploring the room.  
I suddenly got a sick feeling to my stomach when I turned to find that the name tags on each door was staring to create names with a ghostly fade in right in front of your eyes. Tairo was more curious than she was worried which made me ever so more uncomfortable than standing in the room alone. I was curious as well but that is just because my instinct was staring to kick in. However, I still seemed more concerned about us. That is when things got weird.  
The room suddenly started to make no sense, it blurred and twisted rapidly. Tairo for some reason couldn’t see this happen. Out of the blue, there was a horrific screaming coming from down the corridor but the door turned and slammed before neither of two of us could jump back into that memory specifically. The corridor just seemed to rip off and sink away into a deep, black hole of nothing as it spindled madly around, ripping from time and space until it disappeared completely into the blackness below.  
Tairo grabbed me by the arm and pushed me down onto my backside with such force, you could hear my ribs pound and snap. A howl was rising in my trachea but Tairo was preventing me from releasing it by grabbing it and holding it with her sweaty palms. But when I met her gaze, her whole face seemed to morph into a hissing creature with eyes that blinked covering her entire body with horrid bony ribs and bony, sharp black wings that cradled my shaking body with care. Long, cat-like claws threatening my hair as if to give a whisper straight into the ear and a long tail that curled around your limbs with its tip made of human skulls and poisonous darted spikes. It was no longer the familiar face of the psychic I’ve joined this morning but a terrifying beast of hair, spikes and human parts that remained over me, digging into my fear as its canine like face with a crooked smile formed.  
Staring into its deep envy made the skin crawl. The beast had me pinned down on my backside, hissing and snarling with foaming drool. For pleasure and fun, it would morph into the people who loved you most and turn their faces into a bloody mess of fear and torture as plotting for them to be against you. This thing was starting to know it was getting to me, eating away at my helpless soul still in tacked. To my knowledge, this beast was a mystery, one I’ve never seen or heard of, one I’ve never met stare with until now. What the hell was this beast!

The horror going on in the depths of my mind was of oblivious to the Winchester boys who waited solemnly for our trip to be over. They entertained themselves with a quick game of poker and foam of the dry, wheat beverage they always drank. All thought they didn’t know how to even mind travel or whatever this walk through the mind would be called so there really wasn’t any way of getting to me. But surely enough, they would start to get worry wart over me and wonder what they could possibly do. Unless I can get myself out first, to warn them of the possible evil that lurks in the mind.  
“Do you think we should be concerned about this? Because I mean, they’ve been sitting like that for an hour now.” Sam asked, putting down his three of aces.  
Dean glanced over at our two forms, questioning his own facts. “I don’t know…” He answered with distress upon his tone. “I doubt there is anything to worry about anyways. Maybe these things take awhile to work, just give it time. If nothing happens in another hour or so, we can check it out.”  
Sam’s stoic face returned with a slummed look of disappointment. “I hope your right, Dean.”

Inside the depths of my mind, I was having my own thoughts: Will I get out of here? Is Tairo really this beast, even in the real world? Are Sam and Dean ok? Am I going to be comatose for the rest of my life if I can’t get out of my own mind? These thoughts were triggered, pulling me in every possible situation. Are any of these questions even answerable?  
For a moment, I seemed to have stopped to think. One glimpse into the monster’s deep, piercing red hot eyes made the world seem like it has stopped eternally, not one spin or sound would rise from its surface once it did. The world itself would be doomed for those few moments as the sun burned up the side that faced it into a blistering heat of nothing. The other side would freeze up to hell, creating yet another ice age among us. Either way, the situation was disastrous and weird enough; it all came from the few seconds of staring down the beast.  
I looked away as the desperate pleads for help was rising in my throat. The beast’s giant dog-like face tilted to one side with a silent lift of its heaviness that lay upon its massive muscular shoulders. With a quick flick of the tail, its face changed into a mirrored image of Dean’s face, covered with cuts and bruises that oozed with every breath he took. Evil in the depths of his eyes made me wretch with cheating and horror. I had to get out of here, this beast is just trying to pull me down I told myself.  
With a quick slide and wiggle I was freed from the carefree version of Dean that hissed and crowed for attention perhaps affection. I didn’t even think of turning back around to see it follow me like a dart of hunger and fearless fortune trying to take me on. I finally could reach the empty corridor just to be followed by Dean’s horrid image of a stalker. The door to the hill suddenly shut into my face, almost nearly knocking me over onto the floor once again where it would take its place upon me again. The hatred I was feeling in my heart made my ears quake and my tongue feel all slimy and slick.  
Before I knew it, the beast had reached me, grabbing me by the ankles as it dragged me until I could meet its face. It hissed at me and motioned for my ear. I didn’t want to give it even a chance to say a bloody word out of the mouth but it did and I became ever so terrified of what it could do.  
“You are nothing to me…” It whispered ever so slightly in Dean’s very own voice. I could see its long, snake like tongue floating in between Dean’s straight smile. Disgusting really but I knew that the real Dean wasn’t too far away, I just have to reach him now.  
I tried my best to kick it in the jaw but I missed completely. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” The fake Dean sneered with laughter following.  
“Just watch and learn.” I replied back with a smirk. As quickly as I said my clever line, I got a chance to kick it again, this time it was a hit. It began to rub its chin as a trail of blood began to show itself.  
I began to claw and push at the door helplessly as the fake Dean got to his feet and morphed into Sam’s form. He was even more disgusted to shreds then Dean was with his hair showing signs of being blood stricken, half of his face was ripped clean off with maggots crawling in and out of his ear and his eye looked as if you could just gentle tap it for it would just pop right out and start rolling away! His chest had bits that were ripped to shreds with huge gashes of claw marks running down his backside. It definitely was not my brother-in- law and to this day, I hope I would never see it again. I managed somehow with my own mind as it took control of the situation, making the window back to reality just up the lonely hill.  
Sam’s form I could see a few feet away from my own two feet, each step getting ever so closer. I admit it; I was quite scared of my brother’s own form. The face I had always seen alongside Dean’s on hunts and just nice walks around town square was about to come back and bite me. I couldn’t let it win, I just couldn’t. I finally reached the top of the grassy hill as the fake Sam started to speed up the hillside to meet me, I took my chance and sat down with my legs crossed and closed my eyes.

 

Sam and Dean were beginning to question what exactly was going on with Tairo and me. They began to hover around our area, waiting, searching for an initial to show itself. Nothing happened for at least a half-n-hour. With a quick gasp of air, the boys came rushing to my side. My head felt heavy and the whole room was spinning rapidly enough to make you want to throw up.  
I began to clench my head as the brothers fell to their feet to greet me. “Katie,” I could hear Sam’s voice speaking to me as I tried to get a grip of myself. “Are you ok?” It kind of had a weird echo effect to his tone until the room stopped spinning completely.  
I released my head from the clutches and looked up to find Sam’s stony face staring at my own. “I… I think so…” I said, grumbling in bits and pieces. His older sibling was beside him, staring me down as well like I was stuck in some vortex he couldn’t quite reach in to get me.  
Suddenly their arms gripped me and scooped me up until the three of us were literally bear hugging each other. That moment was like a great slice of ice cream cake that was slowly melting until it would become a puddle of a milkshake in the dying heat. It almost was like “is this heaven?” to me, to be swept off your feet in the gripping paws of your lover and brother, together as one knowing they care about you? Yeah I know, I kind of sounded like a preacher just now. But it is truth!  
Anyways, after we had our…. “Lovey dovey” moment, I knew I had to tell them what had happened and what was coming our way but how? How should I say that a giant beast in my head will appear before us from the depths of my mind? Like we have a serious problem or let’s get out of here move? I had to decide then and there which pathway to choose.  
“Thanks,” I began with a smile. “I needed that.”  
Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a brief moment. “No problem… I guess…” Sam stroked the back of his head with an odd shyness to it. I could have sworn I saw him blush for a moment before I got serious.  
“Umm so I think we may have a bit of a situation coming our way…” I said.  
“What do you mean a “bit of a situation”?” Dean emphasized.  
I took a brief moment to glance over at Tairo’s body which remained stiff as a door nail then back to meet the boys’ stare. “It’s Tairo.” I began. “While I and… she were taking that little mental trip, she kind of transformed into some nasty beast...” I sounded like I was unsure of myself.  
“Is that why you took so long to get back here?” Sam asked, sounding like he was expecting this.  
“Yeah, that is why.” I answered.  
“Well what did it look like?” Dean took over the questionnaire with strict words. It seemed like he was beginning to wonder if I was crazy.  
I took a moment to myself, flipping through my mental notes. “It was big, hairy with these hideous claws and boney structure like it was a zombie sometime and…” Sam now had his arms crossed in front of his torso, his brow lifted and waiting for me to continue. “Huge black wings and a long tail that had skulls around its tip…”  
Dean’s brow was now lifted. “That’s… wow…” He was amazed by the amount of detail was describing. He eyed his brother for a minute, returning back to me shortly after.  
Sam’s face showed the same expression with his brow scrunched up a bit. “Dean just threw the words right out of my mouth. But you’re not making this up, right?”  
“No, of course I didn’t. Are you calling me a liar, Sam?” I replied with a stressful tone.  
Sam’s expression changed, his brows went straight up this time. “No, no I’m not. It’s just… the detail and empathy you put it in. It just kind of sounded like you just came up with it out of the blue just now.”  
I ended up giving Sam the stink eye. “Well I actually didn’t make it up. It was real; I saw it right in front of my eyes. The damn thing wanted to make me its lunch!”  
“Well when you put it that way…” Dean began.  
“Dean…” Sam cut his brother off, trying to make his point be heard.  
“Sam, don’t ok? I don’t want to have this argument with you. If she saw it with her own eyes, then we should give her a chance. Remember our rules.” Despite the fact I loved both of them to death; Dean was always the one who ended up in charge. He always seemed to snatch the trophy away from you, even before you can make an argument.  
Sam, with the roll of his eyes sighed. “I know if they saw it, then it exists. I get it, ok? But that doesn’t mean she actually did see it. For all we know, it could have been a trick of her mind…”  
Dean was listening but wasn’t sure on who to believe so we went to me, being the only observer. It was beginning to look like a screwed up court room show. “Great, now I look bad. Thanks Sammy thanks a bunch but seriously dude what did I just say?”  
“You said not to start an argument.”  
“And you did it anyways.”  
“I actually didn’t. I was just putting my point through…”  
“Yes you did but that is considered an argument starter.”  
“So what? You’re on your wife’s side but not mine?”  
“No, I mean yes… Sam, I’m on both of your guy’s sides!”  
“You certainly don’t act like it!”  
“God dam nit, Sam! You’re getting on my nerves.”  
“So, what if I am?!”  
“Shut up, Sam!”  
“No you shut up! You started this!”  
“Why don’t both of you just shut up! Dear god! What is this, a court room?!” I knew the moment my voice rose; I was entirely annoyed and aggravated.  
The boys looked a bit distressed to my sudden range. The argument was shortly over with a disturbing silence following. The boys weren’t sure how to process through my enraged anger. They would just stand with an ever so lifeless expression. How could I be so cruel, so unattended with emotional turmoil?  
But, this awkward yet fortified mood was about to change. Tairo’s body had motioned to full stance, her breathing was heavily pushed down with every breathe she took. Sam was the one in front of me, unaware of the event behind him, waiting to pounce. Once she did, Sam was caught by surprise, just about tripped over his own two feet like a clumsy baboon with roller skates on. Tairo hissed a horrid whisper of “You’re all gonna die” into our brother’s shaggy hair that hung loosely by his ear.  
Dean and I were contemplating on what exactly to attempt a try for. Sam’s form soon was almost among the heavy concrete wall, trying to avoid contact by Tairo’s ever so growing talons rising from her fingers. He groaned while pressing his backside to the wall as to attempt to crush her off. Tairo screeched and spat, slashing wildly, trying to leave a mark somewhere. She was successful when one of her black, knife-like talons caught Sam’s right cheek just enough to leave a bloody canyon running awkwardly downward.  
Dean had left for a couple seconds before returning with whatever items he knew could possible harm her; some table salt and a strange gothic-ceremonial knife which had a handle etched with black ivory. I wasn’t going to take another moment to figure my move. With the blade in hand, I jumped onto Tairo’s own backside. Sam grunted as the weight on his own backside got ever so harder to sustain. He was probably hoping his brother wouldn’t have the same idea.  
Tairo’s head flicked to face me, her face distorted into a fiendish dog-like face, screaming with a wide mouth. I knew then that it was that damn dog thing I saw in my head. It needed to be stopped before it could walk out the front door, arms flaying and drool filled cavities within its devilish expression of despair and chaos. My body seemed to be trapped in a big freeze as the thing that was once Tairo pushed down on Sam’s spine without any hesitation at all, like it had unbelievable strength. Before I knew it, both I and Sam were face flat on the darkened wood floor, pressuring our sore points.  
Tairo had done a 360 degree turn on her heels, facing the two of us, smirking with a sinister smile. That is when Dean took his attempt charge. With my surprise, he had his .45 caliber in grip sight; his palms dyed a black felt from the Impala’s trunk. Tairo back stiffened to a crouching position as a shallow hiss rumbled in her larynx. I couldn’t help but think that it would be the stupidest thing for such a bewildered and powerful newbie beast to fear.  
The room was dead quiet. Sam and I rose to our feet, waiting for the huge combustion and shot heard around the world to explode to life. Without further a due, a twosome of gunshots was heard.

Dean stood, breathing heavily with his gun’s barrel at point blank range. I glanced to the wooden floor. All stretched out and motionless laid the body of the psychic we first came here to meet, a deep hole showed with heavy ooze of red liquid rushing through its newly made vein. My lover sighed, his eyes shut for a quick moment before being reopened. Sam wasn’t far behind; his fingertips lay on his cheek for a brief moment before taking it away and eyeing the blood upon them.  
“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asked.  
Sam stared at his fingertips again before meeting his sibling’s sight. “I’ll live.” He replied.  
Dean did a slight nodding gesture before turning his attention to me, Sam’s eyes following closely. “How about you? Are you ok?”  
I nodded. “Yeah… I think I’m good.”  
“Awesome. So what do you say that we leave here before something else happens, Hmm?” Dean changed the subject, questioning about the outcome of this “occurrence”.  
Sam and I glanced at each other. Sam was happy to oblige. “Probably for the best,” He answered. “Shall we dispose of the body then?”

After a long ten minute dig, Tairo’s body was placed into the hole and recovered even faster than the dig itself was. It usually was the same both ways, not to today apparently. A couple last pats on the newly covered grave site and we were off yet again, the dirty shovels riding our shoulders on the way back to the parking spot we has just left earlier this day. With ease, the shovels were placed in the trunk where ever other weapon and item was piled upon each other, waiting for a good organization.  
Sam probably could do it one of these days; he is much more of a cleaner between the two boys but he always would tell me that “Dean wouldn’t like his weapons in alphabetical order especially in his trunk, in his beloved car he calls baby.”Of course, Dean always says “I come first” but he still takes to the hood of the freaking muscle car talking sweet talk. I love the Impala, I really do, it is exhilarating to be behind its wheel but sometimes, I wish it didn’t exist. Dean was the last one to place his shovel on the top compartment. After a quick push and clicking of the trunk’s lock Dean continued forward to his home plate seat. Our brother was nice enough to give up shotgun for the long ride back.

The three of us got back about quarter to nine. My good old companion, Natalie was quietly reading some of her novel she recently got into. She would glance up from her reading and greet us with wide expression of pleasure. Of course, I knew it wasn’t an expression towards me or Dean specifically; it was to our tall framed brother following closely behind, scratching at his starting to peel band aid on his cheek. Dean and I decided to leave the area for a good showering and a bit of relaxation in the comfort of our own bed, leaving Sam and Natalie to each other’s awkward presence.  
“Hey.” Natalie dropped her book, shoving a bookmark into her place.  
“Hey…” Sam answered back. He seemed to have been getting agitated by his medical protection attempt.  
Natalie got up from her seat and turned to face our coat closet for our seasonal changes. In her grasp was a medium sized plastic bucket with the words: First-Aid written on its clear plastic. With a pop, the lid revealed numerous items including gazes, stitches with a wide variety of different kinds of medicine and bandages. Nat chose a larger sized bandage, usually used for burns and bruises of the size. Sam at the time was more concerned about getting himself something to drink then a protective aid.  
But despite this, Nat dragged Sam to the dining table, sitting him down with a forceful push. He wasn’t sure of what to do exactly until Nat began to un-wrap the bandage. Sam figured he should just go with it; she is just trying to help. With gentle fingers, Nat had pulled off the remainder of the first bandage, shortly after replacing it with the new one. Sam was starting to feel a bit strange, not in a bad way but in a good and… he knew this feeling, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.  
My friend smiled as she placed the new bandage on his cheek with no effort at all. Pleased with herself, she began to clean up her mess. Sam rubbed the newly placed adhesive, a great feeling rising over him like a happy camper on a rainy day. Sam’s form rose from the warmth of his seat, tall and proud as usual.  
“Thanks…” He said without knowing.  
Nat turned towards him, her face brightened even more. “You’re so welcome, Sammy.” She happened to whisper his name like it was a secret.  
Sam seemed to have hesitated at the foot of the stairway. What are you doing, Sam. He told himself with a grumble. Why do you have a hovering feeling? What could this be? What could it be? He decided to brush it off, shaking his head from side to side. It wasn’t long until he was up the stairwell and in the comfort of his own personal space.

Before I could fall asleep that night, I couldn’t help but think about that creature, that horrid, evil thing that floated in my thoughts. How could I not? I mean, that damn thing almost got us killed! But it of course wouldn’t be my biggest problem but a minor one. At the time, I was more concerned for what I had seen earlier. Who was that lady? And what did she want?  
I knew that I was never going to find out.


End file.
